My invention relates to safety barriers for small children, and particularly to a safety barrier which is economical to manufacture, is readily portable, and adjustable in two dimensions, and can be applied without any special tools, and can be reused as desired.
Safety barriers specifically designed for use with children's furniture such as cribs and play pens are well known in the art. The prior art is directed to guards or barriers of fixed dimensions, designed to fit particular pieces of children's furniture. Many of these comprise rigid panels which are attached to the furniture by clamping devices. No simple means are provided to adjust the barrier to furniture or railings having different dimensions, so that the barrier can readily be applied to a large variety of supporting structures.
U.S. Pats. Nos. 633,353, 1,119,621, 2,607,931, 2,732,569, 3,044,078, 3,093,838 and 3,546,721 are exemplary of this prior art.